


In the Arms of the One I Love

by Texang



Series: Marital Bliss [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Honeymoon, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texang/pseuds/Texang
Summary: Waverly and Nicole spend their Honeymoon weekend in a cabin in the woods discussing future plans for a family and appreciating each other in dirty ways.





	1. In the Arms of the One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing anything with anyone other than my wife and a couple friends so please excuse any newb mistakes. :)

The crackle and pop of the fireplace pulled Waverly from a deep sleep. Without opening her eyes she slid her hand along the blanket to reach for her wife but found the space next to her vacant and cold. “Nicole?” she called in a raspy, sleepy voice. When there was no answer she opened her eyes and sat up, allowing the multitude of blankets to slide from her naked body.

  
“Holy shit, it’s cold! Nicole!?” she tried again. When there was still no answer, she pulled a blanket around her shoulders and stood. The makeshift pallet in front of the fireplace they made love on the night before wasn’t as cozy now that the fire was dying down. Slipping her feet into the fuzzy slippers Nicole got her for the trip, she walked into the kitchen in search of her wife and a cup of hot coffee. Not necessarily in that order.

  
After pouring herself a warm cup, she heard the faint sound of someone chopping wood. Before she could figure out exactly what direction the sound was coming from, Nicole walked through the back door, stomping snow from her boots and carrying an armful of logs for the fireplace.

  
“Hey beautiful, how did you sleep?”

  
Waverly felt her bodies immediate response to the site of her big, strong wife dressed up like a lumber jack. Well worn jeans, boots, and a white thermal undershirt under a red and black flannel button up. If she wasn’t covered in little bits of snow and wood, she just might jump her right then and there.

  
“Waverly?”

  
“Oh, sorry. Your lumberjack get-up distracted me.”

  
Nicole chuckled as she walked into the living room and placed the wood she was carrying in the fireplace. “I woke up and the fire had just about burned out. I was able to get a load of wood in before you woke up so it wasn’t completely freezing but it will be just a bit before the cabin is warm again.”

  
“Well, you look so fucking sexy in those clothes I’m feeling warmer by the minute.” Standing on her tip-toes, Waverly carefully reached up to kiss Nicole’s lips without actually touching her cold, dusty clothes. The normally soft, warm lips were freezing and slightly salty with sweat. “How much longer until you’re done. You have to be freezing. Where’s your jacket!? You’re going to catch your death out there without a jacket.”

  
“You sound like a mom already.” Nicole said as she dodged a smack on the arm from her wife.

  
“Easy there Chief, I’m a couple years from being ready to be someone’s mom. Let’s see if I can keep you and maybe a puppy or two alive first. You’ll be good practice.”  
“You do still want kids someday though, don’t you?”

  
The subject of kids had come up several times over the years before they were married and she knew she had made it clear she did eventually want kids but she didn’t blame her wife for being worried. Waverly and the rest of the Earp clan were the only family Nicole knew and starting a family of their own was very important to her. With the Revenants gone, the curse broken, Alice home safe with Wynonna and Doc, and Nicole and Waverly married, the only thing delaying the baby train was Waverly.

  
“Of course I want babies with you, sweetheart. Why don’t you come back to bed and we can talk. I’m freezing my naked little tush off and part of your wifely duties is to keep me warm.”  
Nicole smiled as she turned towards the back door. “You get snuggled up in the thirty blankets I put on you this morning and I’ll finish chopping wood and be right in.”

  
Waverly watched her wife from the window for a couple minutes before pouring herself another cup of coffee and going back to lay in front of the fire. Why was she so hesitant to start a family? She and Nicole had been together for several years at this point and their relationship only got stronger as time passed. Nothing in her life had ever felt so right as being with Nicole and she knew it wasn’t something that would change. The pull she felt to her was beyond anything physical or even emotional. She knew deep in her soul that they were meant to be. Her hesitation to start a family had nothing to do with their relationship though. If she was completely honest with herself it was all about her issues with her own mother. How could she be a good mother herself when her mother left her? Aunt Gus was wonderful but she was never the truly nurturing type. Wynonna did the best she could but she was a kid herself and then she left, too. The last thing Waverly wanted to do was fuck up her own children and disappoint Nicole.

  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” Nicole said from the doorway. She had left her boots at the back door and was doing her best to remove her clothes without getting snow and wood chips all over their blankets.

  
“I’m okay.” Waverly said as she wiped away the tears she hadn’t realized had fallen. “Hurry up and get in these blankets. I miss that beautiful body rubbing up against mine.”

  
“You’re a dork.” Nicole said as she pulled off her last sock and slid in next to her wife. “Why are you upset, sweetheart? Did I say something?”

  
“No, no I really am fine. I was just thinking about why even though I want nothing more than to start a family with you, I’m scared to be a mom. I’m scared I’ll be total crap at it and I’ll disappoint you and fuck up our children.”

  
“Oh, baby.” Nicole cooed as she wrapped Waverly in her arms and placed little kisses all over her face. “You’re going to be such an awesome mom. Every time I see you with Alice my heart melts. I imagine what it will be like when you’re reading a goodnight story to our little ones. When you’re with her your face lights up in a way that proves to me what a loving mom you’ll be. Do you think you’re a good aunt to Alice?”

  
“I’m the best damn aunt in the world with you as a very close second, of course.”

  
Nicole laughed and began to rub her warm hand up and down her wife’s back. “You’re the most loving, supportive, fun, wonderful aunt in the world. Why would you be so awesome at that and so crap at being a mom?”

  
Waverly tucked her head under Nicole’s chin and gently kissed her chest as she snuggled up to her. She knew she was right of course. There was no logic in her fears but they were her fears none-the-less.

  
“Hey” Nicole said as she pulled her face up with a finger under her chin. “You aren’t going to be alone in this. I’m going to be right by your side every step of the way. I don’t know how to be a mom either but with your help I’m confident we can figure it out. Your mom didn’t leave you because she didn’t love you or even because she’s a bad mom. She left because it was the only thing she could do to protect you. She made an incredible sacrifice to protect you and she’s told me more than once she would do it again in a second. She loves you and you have her blood running through you. I have no doubt you would do anything for our children and honestly Waverly, that’s the most important thing about being a mom. Wanting what’s best for them and moving heaven and earth to make sure you do everything in your power to make it happen. That’s exactly the kind of mom you’ll be.”

  
Waverly looked into her wife’s eyes and saw only love and honesty. “I love you, sweetheart. I wish I believed in myself as much as you believe in me.”

  
“That’s my job. I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t believe in you.”

  
“Would you have married me if I hadn’t said I wanted to have kids?”

  
Nicole blew out a breath and rolled onto her back. Waverly pulled the blanket over her wife’s body to keep her warm while she waited for her answer. “Yes.” Nicole said simply. “I’m not going to say I wouldn’t have been disappointed. I’ve always wanted to be a mom and to have a family of my own but yes, I would have married you even if it meant never having that. Being a mom is important but being your wife is more important. You are a part of my soul and I would never choose a life without you if being with you was an option. No matter what.”

  
Waverly smiled as she draped an arm and leg over her wife, cuddling up to her as close as she could get. “Even though I sometimes have doubts about how good I’ll be as a mom, I have zero doubts about you as a mom and I wouldn’t miss that for the world. Thinking about raising babies with you fills me with so much joy it makes my head all swimmy but it doesn’t distract me from my concerns.”

  
“Are there more concerns than just whether you’ll be a good mom? You can talk to me about anything, baby.”

  
Threading their fingers together and giving her hand a squeeze, Nicole turned so she could look Waverly in the eyes. “What’s up, Buttercup?”

  
“This is going to sound so lame.” Waverly said as she tucked her face in Nicole’s side to hide her eyes.

  
“Spill it, Earp.” Nicole said as she brushed strands of soft brunette hair away from her face.

  
“I’m scared about how much it’s going to hurt.”

  
“Oh, yeah, sorry about that sweetheart. I wish I could do that part for you but I’m not able to. I could get checked out again but I’m pretty sure I’ll get the same answer. Besides, there’s no reason we have to have a baby. I would be just as happy if we adopt. There are plenty of little babies out there just waiting to be Haught-Earp’s.”

  
Waverly laughed as she kissed her wife slowly. “I think you mean Earp-Haught’s.”

  
“Which one is the better one? I never can decide.”

  
“I’m not sure. Maybe we should be the Hearp family and that would resolve the issue.”

  
Nicole laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. “Our poor kids. I can just imagine how Middle School will go as the kids tease little Johnny Durp.” They both laughed at that and the tension in the air finally lightened. “We have plenty of time to figure all that stuff out. Your baby making parts are still in their prime so there’s no rush to decide just yet.”

  
Waverly gasped as she felt a warm hand begin to make it’s way down her body as Nicole rose on an elbow to hover above her. Warmth spread through Waverly as her wife planted kisses around her shoulders and down to an exposed nipple as she sucked the puckered nub into her mouth. “Nicole!” she said as she felt a rush of wetness slick her thighs. The deep chuckle that vibrated against her sensitive skin only served to make her even wetter. “You’re killing me, Officer Haught.”

  
“Awww, poor baby.” Nicole said as she looked up from between Waverly’s legs and stuck out her bottom lip. “I just want to check you out and make sure everything is in working order.” The sly grin that covered her face betrayed any semblance of seriousness.

  
“I had no idea you were a doctor as well as a Sheriff’s Deputy. That’s quit a career. Your wife must be so proud.”

  
“I wouldn’t say I’m a medical doctor exactly but I do know my way around my wife’s pussy. I’ve spent years unlocking the mysteries of what makes her scream my name and beg me to stop before she passes out.” Using her thumbs, Nicole spread Waverly’s lower lips apart and took a long look at the pink wonderland before her. “For instance, I love how one of your labia is slightly larger than the other. An untrained eye might not notice the difference but when I suck them into my mouth I can tell that one takes a fraction of a second longer than the other to release.” With that, Nicole demonstrated her findings by sucking first one and then the other into her mouth and slowly releasing them as Waverly squirmed beneath her.

  
“I also know it drives you crazy when I force you to wait while I take my time exploring every velvety inch of the most beautiful pussy I’ve ever seen but not touching where you want me most.”

  
“Please baby, I need you.”

  
Nicole smiled as she dipped her tongue into Waverly’s warm wet center. “Ummm, someone is wet and tight. Is that just for me? Are you getting yourself ready for me to stretch you open with my fingers?”

  
“Fuck Nic, you feel so good. Please fuck me, baby. It’s all just for you. Take whatever you want just make me feel good, please.”

  
With that request, Nicole slipped first one and then two finger inside her wife’s core before dragging her tongue up to her swollen clit. “You taste so good, baby. I’m going to lick your pussy until you come in my mouth. Will you do that for me?”

  
Waverly reached down and held herself open so Nicole had better access to where she needed her most. “Yes, Nicky. Yes. You feel so fucking good. I’m going to come in your mouth. Just don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop.”

  
Nicole curled her fingers forward and gently thrust into the spot she knew would send Waverly over the edge. “Come for me, baby. Come in my mouth.” Sucking Waverly’s clit into her mouth, the thrusts became deeper and faster as her wife climbed towards the release she desperately wanted.

  
“I’m going to come. Don’t stop. Please. I’m…” Waverly threw her head back and screamed as she came in wave after wave. With deft precision, Nicole knew exactly how hard and where to apply pressure to prolong the pleasure until she was pushed away.

  
“Holy fuck baby, no more. I can’t take any more or I’ll seriously pass out.”

  
Both women laid silently for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Nicole’s fingers were still buried in Waverly’s pussy as it continued to contract and release. When she gently pulled them out, Waverly was both disappointed and relieved. “God baby, come here and snuggle me. You are fucking amazing at that. I can’t believe I totally married a sex goddess.”

  
Nicole smiled from ear to ear as she crawled up and pulled Waverly into her arms. When they kissed, Waverly could taste herself on her lovers lips and it sent another flood of wetness to her center. “Will this constant need to have you inside me ever stop?”

  
“I hope not. We’ll just have to promise each other to do our best to keep things exciting and always put in the effort. I can’t imagine ever not wanting you, Waves. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and more than I ever dreamed I could have. I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much you mean to me.”

  
Waverly snuggled closer into her wife as her heart finally slowed to a normal rate. Her eye lids fluttered as she felt the pull of sleep.

  
“It’s okay sweetie, close your eyes.” Nicole said as she softly kissed Waverly’s cheek. “We were up all night doing dirty things to each other and I’ve got big plans for you the rest of the weekend so you’re going to need to be nice and rested.”

  
Waverly smiled but never opened her eyes. “Like plans you make…” she mumbled as she drifted off in the arms of her love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole walks around their land while Waverly makes them lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter but the next one will make up for it.

Nicole busied herself around the cabin as Waverly slept in front of the fire. She had napped with her for a couple hours but couldn’t sit still any longer so she got up and looked for small repairs she could make to their cabin that would be quiet enough not to wake her wife.

This was their first time staying in the old hunting cabin on the Earp homestead since Wynonna and Doc gave it to the couple as a wedding gift. It was a little rustic now but with some hard work Nicole envisioned turning it into a vacation home and maybe someday a full time home for their family. Of course she would have to see what Waverly thought of that idea. Their house in town was Nicole’s before they were together but it never truly felt like a home until Waverly moved in. Once their family started to grow, they would need to find a larger place. If their family grew. Nicole signed as she swept the last of the dust out the back door. She didn’t think Waverly’s fears would keep her from wanting to start the family they’d always talked about but the fact that she had reservations scared her. Not only because Nicole wanted to be a mom more than anything but also because she didn’t want her own feelings to push Waverly into something she wasn’t ready for. Their marriage was the most important thing. Nicole knew she could live without being a mom but never wanted to be without Waverly Earp as her wife. “No thanks.”

“Who are you talking to, crazy woman?” Waverly asked as she slid her arms around Nicole from behind.

“You scared the shit out of me.” Nicole laughed as she put the broom away in the closet. “I was just thinking. How did you sleep, sweetie?”

“Like the dead! I totally drooled all over my pillow. Good thing you already married me. You’re stuck with me now, Haught, drool and all.”

Leaning down to kiss her wife, Nicole smacked the soft bare ass peeking out from the blanket wrapped around her. “You need to get dressed little Missy. We’ve got things to do today.”

“What do you mean we have things to do? This is our Honeymoon, the only things I plan to do end in orgasms. Do your plans include orgasms?”

“As a matter of fact they do but that comes later. The snow has let up just a bit so I thought we could put on our snow shoes and walk around the area around the cabin a little to get a better idea of what we’re dealing with.”

Nicole sat in a chair and started putting her boots on as Waverly silently stared at her with her mouth agape. “You’re serious?”

“Ummm…yes?” 

“Nicole Haught, my love, my beautiful, loving wife, when did you bump your head and completely forget who you married? I’m more than happy to clean things. I’m more than happy to hold things for you while you do things. I’m more than happy to do all the things but I’m not the girl that tramps around in the snow looking at a beaten down cabin, in the snow, dreaming about things that will someday happen in the future when there isn’t snow. Did I mention the snow? I love that you are that person. I love that I don’t have to be that person because you are that person. I would honestly hire someone to do that kind of thing if I didn’t have you but I do have you and I can’t wait to see what you dream up. I’m just not wired that way. I can look at something and see that I like it but I’m just not the girl who dreams up structural things like that. Therefore, I’m not going out into the snow. You go and then when the snow is gone I’ll walk around with you and you can tell me all your plans. I’ll give you the appropriate responses and then when it’s all done I’ll be amazed that you could come up with something so wonderful.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh. She wasn’t sure why she suggested that. They’d been together long enough for her to know that wasn’t her wife’s thing. “I’m sorry, baby. You’re totally right. I’m going to go walk around outside for a bit and dream up future plans. Are you sure you’re fine hanging out in here alone?”

“Is there something I should worry about?”

“No, I just feel bad leaving you on our Honeymoon.” Nicole said as she stood and pulled her snowshoes from the hook on the wall.

“Not to sound too much like a fifties housewife but I’ll get washed up, dressed and make us some lunch while you’re clompin’ around in the snow.”

“I.Don’t.Clomp.” Nicole said as she kissed Waverly on the lips to accentuate each word. “Lunch sounds awesome, little lady.”

Waverly tried to smack Nicole for the comment but she was able to dodge the hand and get out the door. 

“I hope you like Jello for lunch because that’s what you’re getting!” Waverly called after her as the door closed.

“No thanks!!” Nicole hollered back as she secured her snowshoes to her boots and laughed as she walked into the woods. Jello was the absolute grossest thing ever. She knew her aversion to the jiggly goop was exactly why her wife teased her about it but even the thought sent shivers down her spine. Yuck, how could anyone put that stuff in their mouth? Being old was going to suck. Old people apparently had lots of Jello. Maybe she could have pudding instead. She made a mental note to tell Waverly she wanted pudding when she was old instead of Jello. Nicole was only a few years older than her wife but it never hurt to make sure she knew.

Weaving her way through the trees, Nicole kept her eyes on her surroundings. This part of the homestead hadn’t been used in years so Nicole wanted to make sure everything seemed safe. The deer had left a pretty tidy trail up the mountain that wound around boulders and through the trees as it snaked it’s way towards the top. The further up she hiked, the more scattered the trees became until finally she came to a gradually sloping rock peak. Unbuckling her snowshoes, Nicole climbed the last few feet to the top so she could survey their land below. From this birds eye view she could see their cabin tucked in the trees and the pond just beyond. In the distance she could see Wynonna and Doc’s house and the town of Purgatory a few miles beyond that.

Taking a deep breath to fill her lungs with clean mountain air, Nic smiled as she looked down at their little cabin with the puffs of smoke from the chimney drifting up to the clouds. She couldn’t see her but she imagined Waverly in the kitchen, humming as she made their lunch. When she was younger she never imagined her life could be this good. She’d had a roof over her head and food on the table but she never truly knew love until Waverly Earp waltzed into her life.

After one last look around, Nicole climbed down the cliff and made her way back to the cabin. Before going inside she pulled a paper and pen from her pocket and walked around the structure taking note of the things she would need to do when the snow melted and prioritizing them in her list. Waverly always teased her about her obsession with lists but they helped her stay organized and helped her not to get overwhelmed.

“Sweetie, I’m back.” She called as she walked in the back door. 

“I’m in here!” Waverly said from the other room. The cabin was technically one room but a wall with a fireplace sat dead center that helped separate the living room from the kitchen. As Nic rounded the corner she found her wife dressed in a flannel night gown adorned with kittens wearing glasses.

“Have I told you lately how fucking adorable you are?”

“No.” Waverly said as she stuck out her bottom lip. 

“Well, I’m an idiot. You’re fucking adorable and I can’t believe you’re actually my wife.”

Waverly blushed as she pulled the taller woman down with her onto the pallet in front of the fire. Nic nuzzled into her neck.

“You just have a thing for clothes with animals wearing glasses.”

“Honestly, that kinda creeps me out but I do have a thing for cute, scantily clad women laying around on a blanket in front of the fire.”

“That seams strangely specific but, okay.” Waverly said as she giggled. “How was your walk?”

“It was good.” Before Nicole could say much more her stomach grumbled so loud it startled them both.

“Awww…poor tummy. The food should be ready any minute. I hope you like chicken pot-pie.”

“I love chicken pot-pie! How the hell did you whip that up way out here so quickly?” Nicole asked as she began stripping her clothes off and slipping into something more comfortable. 

“I made several meals and packed them in the cooler so we would only need to stick them in the oven. We need more wood chopped for the oven by the way. I had enough but we’re down to the last little bits.”

“I’ll chop more after lunch.”

Waverly grinned from ear to ear and let out a moan. “Does that mean you’re going to put your lumberjack clothes back on? Please?!”

Nic chuckled as she reached down to pull Waverly to her feet. “That’s the plan. Why? You have dirty plans for me when I have the lumberjack clothes on because, I’m totally down with that if you do.”

“Oh, I’ve got dirty, dirty lumberjack plans for you, stud.”

“Check, please! Let’s get this eating part done so we can move on to more exciting things.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole chops wood and afterwards she and Waverly play poor innocent lumberjack, coerced into bed by the lady of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the dirtiest of the three chapters. There's a whole role-playing lumberjack, strap-on, dirty, dirtiness to this one so be warned. I know some people aren't into that so if not, turn away. *Spoiler Alert* it's dirty. :) There, I warned you. If you're a dirty bird like me, enjoy!

“That was spectacular, baby.” Nicole said as she pushed back from the table and rubbed her stomach. "If I wasn’t about to engage in a bunch of physical activity I just might stuff myself."

“No, no, no. I need you in tip-top condition for the rest of the evening.” Waverly warned as she cleared the plates from the table.

“Yes, ma’am!” Nicole said as she went into the other room to change into her wood chopping clothes.

Waverly stored the leftover food in the cooler outside and finished cleaning the dishes before pouring herself a glass of wine and pulling a chair to the window so she could watch her sexy wife chop wood. 

“This is better that porn.” She said to herself as she felt her nipples harden to points. Pulling her gown up in the front she rested her feet on a chest under the window and slipped her fingers down the front of her panties and into her delicate folds. 

“Damn, I’m wet.” She said as she rubbed her swollen clit. The room seemed to get hotter as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” Nicole asked as she stood in the doorway with a bundle of wood in her arms.

Waverly jumped and almost fell from her chair as she scrambled to recover. Reaching down with one hand, Nicole steadied her. “You okay there, sexy?”

“I’m good” Waverly felt her cheeks flush as she smoothed her nightgown back down. “You surprised me.”

“Looks like you were pretty distracted.” Nicole said with a wink. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Waverly smiled as Nicole neatly stacked the wood on the pile near the hearth. “It’s your fault I was in the state I was anyways.”

Washing her hands in the basin of clean water, Nicole smirked as she dried them on a towel. “What state would that be?”

Smacking the strong hand that reached for her, Waverly gave Nic the best disapproving look she could muster. “Look here, I don’t just let every sexy lumberjack I see touch me. I do have standards, you know.”

Nicole smiled and Waverly could see she understood where this game was going. “I’m surely sorry ma’am. I misread your signals. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“Now that you ask, I seem to have twisted my ankle when you so rudely startled me. Could you help me into the other room so I can rest it?” Waverly gave Nic a wink so she knew she wasn’t actually injured.

“I would be happy to help in any way I can.”

Reaching down to slip one arm behind her back and another behind her knees, Nicole easily lifted the smaller woman off the floor and held her close as she carried her from the kitchen to their pallet in front of the fire. “I do apologize for startling you like that. You seemed almost blissful. Might I be so bold as to ask what you were thinking about?”

Waverly blushed as she kissed the soft cheek in front of her. “If you must know, I was thinking about a very sexy lumberjack I was watching chop wood outside my window.”

Nicole smiled as she gently placed Waverly down on the blankets.

“Oops!” the smaller woman said as she pulled the lumberjack down with her. “I’m so sorry, it looks like I pulled you off balance.” 

A low grumble came from Nic’s throat as her wife nuzzled into her neck and pulled her shirt tails from where they were tucked into her pants.

“Ms Waverly, the foreman was very clear when I took this job I was under no circumstances allowed to engage in anything untoward with the client.” Nic gave Waverly a stern look as she placed her larger hand on the smaller one, stopping it’s progress as it smoothed it’s way under her shirt and up her torso.

“It’s none of the foreman’s business what you do with the client. Weren’t you also told to make the client happy?”

“Yes.”

“Am I asking you to do something that you don’t want to do?”

“Well, no ma’am, I can say with confidence that you aren’t asking me to do something I don’t want to do.” Nicole pulled the hand from her shirt and drug it down to the bulge in her pants.

“Nic!” Waverly said with wide eyes “When did you put that on?”

Breaking character for a minute Nicole smiled and kissed her lips. “Before I went outside. I thought it might be fun with the whole big, brawny lumberjack thing. Is it okay?”

Waverly’s eyes lit up as she fell back into character. “Goodness, you do seem more than willing to engage in shenanigans.”

Nicole snorted at that. “Shenanigans.” She said under her breath. The smack to her shoulder redirected her focus back to what they were doing. “It has been a bit difficult to work.”

“I imagine it would be! You poor baby.” Waverly said as she made her way down her lovers body. Cupping the hardness around Nicole's zipper, she stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at the eager face looking back at her. “I imagine even the pressure of your pants trying to keep this monster at bay was difficult. Would you mind if I try to help relieve some of the pressure?”

Waverly smiled as the lumberjack slowly nodded her head. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Waverly said as she carefully unbuckled Nicole’s pants and pulled down her zipper before reaching in and pulling the cock free. The sexy boxer brief style harness she wore never failed to make Waverly’s heart rate increase. “You’re quit a big boi, aren’t you?”

Nicole blushed as she reached down to brush her lovers hair from her eyes. “It’s all for you if you want it, Ms Waverly. All that I am, for you.”

The heartfelt admission threw Waverly off for a minute but she quickly recovered as she slipped the head of the cock into her mouth. “You’re going to have to work me up to this, my friend. I’m not sure I’ll be able to accommodate something so large.” 

At nine inches long and two and a half inches in girth, they didn’t often play with something quit this large but Nicole thought her wife’s fantasy lumberjack deserved a big cock. “I’ll work you up to it, Ms Waverly. Don’t you worry. If it’s not too much to ask, might you climb up to my face so you can show me how wet you’ve gotten. We’re going to need to get you very wet if you’re going to take all of me inside you. Pardon my assumption but I also suspect I’ll need to stretch your tight pussy with my fingers a bit to ease the passage for my cock to slide in.”

“Fuck you are good at this.” Waverly said as she pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Free of restrictions she crawled up Nicole’s body until her knees were straddling her lovers face. “Like this?” Opening herself up she lowered her wet pussy down onto the lumberjack’s eager lips.

“Ummm…yes, ma’am. Just like that. You seem nice and wet, Ms Waverly. I think you’re going to be just fine.”

Waverly gasped as Nic pulled her clit into her mouth and rubbed the swollen nub with the rough part of her tongue. “You’re going to do just nicely.” Nicole said before sliding Waverly off of her and hovering above the smaller woman stretched out on the blankets. “I’m going to put one finger in at first and then I’ll add a second. This will help open you up to take my cock, okay?”

“Please.” Waverly said, almost too excited to speak at this point. Nic smiled and leaned down to kiss her wife while she slipped first one and then two fingers into her warm, wet center. She slowly thrust them in and out as she gradually separated them to prepare her for what came next. When she felt Waverly was ready she pulled her fingers out and looked into her eyes. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Yes, please Nic. I need you so badly it almost hurts.”

“We’ll take this slow at first until you feel you’re ready, okay?” With a nod from Waverly, Nicole gently nudged the tip of the dildo into her opening. “Nice and easy.” Bracing herself on her hands, she slowly pushed forward inch by inch, giving Waverly time to adjust as she went.

“Oh fuck baby, you’re so fucking big.” Reaching down to grab Nicole’s hips, Waverly realized she was still wearing her jeans. “Oh no, we didn’t even get your jeans off baby. Are you okay?”

“Do you want me to pull out to take them off or are you good because I can certainly work around them.”

“I’m good if you are and I’d really rather you not pull out if you’re comfortable.”

Nicole winked at her as she pushed forward the last little bit until she was fully sheathed. They were both silent and still for a moment as the slight stretching feeling subsided leaving only the exquisite pleasure of being full. “You feel amazing, Nic. I love having you inside me.”

The low grumbled answer was almost incoherent. “Fuck you’re so tight.”

“I’m going to start moving now, Ms Waverly.” She said, slipping back into character. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to continue to keep this slow pace. My need is too great. Tell me now if it’s too much and I’ll be happy to bring you pleasure with my fingers and my tongue.”

“Don’t you dare pull out, Nic. I want you to come inside me and I can handle whatever you need to do to make that happen.”

Nicole began to move as she reached up with one hand to twist a puckered nipple between her fingers. “You feel so fucking good, Ms Waverly. I almost feel bad for charging you for the wood cutting.”

Waverly giggled as she looked into the eyes of the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The only person in the world she ever felt truly understood her and cherished her. “I love you, Nicole.”

Smiling, Nicole flipped them over so the her wife was on top. “I love you, too.” Reaching into the overnight bag on the floor next to their pallet, Nicole pulled out a vibrating bullet and stuffed the silver fun part into her underwear and pressed it against her sensitive clit.

Happy to lend a hand, Waverly picked up the controller at the end of the cable and turned the buzzer on. “Yes!” She said as the vibration reached her clit where it bumped against Nicole. “You’re going to make me come baby, are you close?”

“I’m so close. Don’t stop riding me. You’re being such a good girl riding me like this. Does it feel good when I stretch out your tight hole? Do you like it when I fill up your pussy.”

“Fuck, Nicole! I’m coming. Come with me, please!” Waverly rode the taller woman like she was an overachieving rodeo queen. As she bucked faster and faster, Nicole lifted her hips off the ground to meet her with each thrust.

“I’m coming, baby.” Nic said before every muscle in her body tensed and shook as she came in wave after wave with Waverly right behind her.

Spent, they both collapsed in each others arms. Waverly still draped over Nicole with the dildo still firmly inside her.

“Are you ready for me to pull this out, baby?” Nicole asked as she brushed sweaty bangs from her lovers face.

“No and yes.” They both laughed as Nicole gently lifted Waverly and set her on the blanket before slowly pulling out of her throughly satisfied pussy. 

Nicole gently rubbed her wife’s swollen folds as she lazily pulled a blanket over them. “I need to put more wood on the fire but you killed me, dead.”

Waverly chuckled as she turned to face her wife. “Poor baby.” Nicole gave her a pitiful nod as her wife gently kissed the corners of her eyes. “My big strong lumberjack is all tuckered out.”

“I love you, Waverly Earp. Always and forever.”

“Right back atcha, Deputy Haught. Always and forever.”


End file.
